Her Eyes
by Sainted Dream
Summary: He had to protect her, protect his child that she carried. He couldn't. So when she stepped in to fight, they both should have known all the things this tournament would take away from them both. They just never realized it would be so permanent.


**_Her Eyes_**

A scream parted the lips of the young woman, "Stop it!" she cried, tears rushing down her cheeks. The scene before her was a bloody one. Her beloved was in a fight for his life, in every sense of the phrase. He was covered in blood, left his arm now completely unusable. No doubt the entire bone in said arm was completely shattered.

The young, dark haired, man held tightly onto the Bao-Lei sword in his right hand, blood running down onto the sword before dripping onto the ground. He was hunched over slightly, breathing heavily. He was trying to protect the young woman behind him who currently carried his child - not that anyone knew this. Well, only a very select few people did. It was quite sensitive information during this tournament, especially since she refused to drop out of the fights.

"Please stop!" she begged, before holding out a shaking hand using her own powers to send the enemy flying back into a nearby tree. The tall man flew back, slamming into the tree, the air getting knocked right out of his lungs. He coughed as he slumped to the ground, a bit of blood running down his chin.

The young woman moved some of her rust coloured hair behind her ear and wiped under her eyes. Her make-up was a mess from her crying. Her dark haired and very bloody protector looked back at her, a scowl across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped. "Do you want him to go after you?!" he demanded to know angrily. She walked over to him. She was in much better condition than he was and that was an understatement. She was only with cuts and bruises.

"We don't have a choice, Ren!" she frowned, clenching her weapon in hand. Her weapon of choice was a Japanese long sword of a little over four feet in length. When sheathed though, it looked like a wooden staff however.

She looked back to the tree where the enemy was getting back to his feet. His long dark blue hair falling in a mess over his bare shoulders and down his muscular chest. He growled and looked to her.

"Finally stepping up, are you, Phara? Here I was starting to think you'd let this man die for you." he spoke, giving a dark laugh. This man's name was Raizen and he was a shaman. He wasn't participating in the shaman tournament like Phara and Ren were, no, he'd come here specifically for her. She was supposed to be his fiancé. That was, until he found out that she and Ren were clearly an item. That's part of what started this little fight. The other part of the fight was that Ren refused to let Raizen have her and frankly, she didn't want to go with the man.

The worst part was the timing of all this. It was shortly after one of Ren's big fights in the tournament, so his furyoku wasn't as high as it should be. In fact, the fight hadn't left him in the best condition. So to end up with this right after didn't work out very well. It worked great for the benefit of this Raizen fellow.

"...I'm not going back with you... Please, just leave us! You've done enough!" she tried to reason. She'd never been one for words in a fight, but Ren knew why. Ever since her fight with Ren in the Tokyo preliminaries, when she couldn't kill him, she hadn't killed anyone. She held back, trying to find ways around doing such.

The blue haired man scoffed, "Enough talk. Since when have you been one for so many words, Phara? During battles, during fights... you were all for the attacks, those cold eyes... I remember them well." he commented with a dark smirk. "Even in training back at your home. Don't tell me you've gone soft." He was taunting her at this point. Trying to get her to fight him.

Phara clenched her fists, teeth clenched. She looked away from Ren, a look of disgust across her face. "...Forgive me, Ren..." she begged softly, quietly. She took a breath and unsheathed her sword. That cold look that Ren could never forget returned to her usual beautiful, bubbly, maroon coloured eyes.

"Phara, stop, let me handle this." Ren spoke up. He didn't want her to go back. Even worse, he didn't want something to happen to her. This man, Raizen, he didn't care about her. Even if she was supposedly his fiancé. He didn't have any qualms with killing her right here and now.

No words came from the young woman however. Instead, she simply dropped the sheath of her sword to the ground.

"Finally. Come and get me, Phara." Raizen edged, bending his knees some, cracking his knuckles as he moved them. He wore claws attached at the knuckles. He was great in close quarters combat, no doubt about it.

Phara walked forward, her hand on the hilt of her sword which she held partially behind her - a habit. The cold and uncaring expression across her face, just like the one she had when her and Ren first fought. She'd been taught to only kill in fights, a killing machine, that's what she was supposed to be. No matter what it was; be in friend, family, stranger, it didn't matter. When it came to Ren though, she couldn't do it, they had already become friends - not that he saw it as such really. He'd only helped her read a map when she got lost and then as thanks, she made him dinner, but that meant something to her. Enough to keep her from being able to kill him. Her choice not to kill him that day, made her also not want to kill anyone else, it made her want to change everything she'd been previously taught to be.

Now, all of that was coming back.

"COME AT ME, WOMAN!" Raizen snapped, his eyes wild at the sight of the look in Phara's eyes.

"...Fine." she spoke before jumping forward. Her foot touched the ground in front of him and he took the chance to attack, but missed. She'd jumped up in the very moment she'd landed. She spun around in the air, getting a better momentum before plummeting back down to the earth, forcing her sword into the shoulder of the man who had been attempting to dodge.

He howled in pain, and stabbed his claws into the right side of her stomach, drawing a cry from her lips. Ren's heart sank right away. Her stomach... their baby... his child... There was just no way it could have survived that. Still, he knew he should be thankful that at least, for now, she was alive, but at this rate, neither of them would be.

She threw her hand in front of Raizen's face, a burst of pressure pushing herself back up into the air. She had the power over gravity, with and without her spirit, all thanks to a blood bond. She fell to the ground a few feet away, her heart racing. She was losing a lot of blood from that wound and fast. She had to end this quickly, with a single blow. She didn't have a choice, she knew that.

Phara stood up on shaking legs. She allowed only glimpses of the pain to cross her face. "I'm sorry, Raizen, but... you will have to die. I have no choice." she whispered bitterly. If not for everything he did, for her baby. She knew she'd lost it and it killed her inside. She had expected such would happen at some point in this tournament. It still hurt to actually have it happen though.

Her grip tightened on her sword, her other hand holding her wound as if in some attempt to stop the bleeding. It was a failed and completely in vain attempt, but an attempt none the less.

"You're in worse shape than I am, Phara." he laughed, taunting her. It was true, but she was one secret.

She charged at him, watching as he did the same. That cocky look across his face. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand him! Her rage seethed through her gritted teeth. He swung his claws at her, aiming for every vital sign he could. She kept dodging his attacks, moving along the battle field. She ducked suddenly, grabbing hold of the sword's sheath she'd released earlier. Jumping back and slipping it under her legs, she flew off into the sky.

He didn't know! Not many people did. It usually did catch her opponents off guards, even her companions when they'd first found out. She was fast too! It took everything she had though to stay in the air at such a speed, it wasn't easy. She was struggling just to stay conscious at this point.

Raizen desperately searched the skies, his eyes always a few moments behind her. Suddenly she was in front of him again. She moved off of the sheath that enabled her to fly. She fell back to earth, her sword raised, and his eyes finally catching up with her.

It was too late.

Her sword came down, cutting from his shoulder blade across his chest, splitting the man completely in half. He fell, his blood covering the area and the young woman. She fell back, away from him and Ren rushed over.

"You stupid woman!" he snapped, ripping the last of his shirt and wrapping it around her wound. It wasn't nearly enough and he knew it. "Don't you faint on me, Phara!" he demanded, his voice more frantic than he wished to allow. He grabbed her sword and sheathed it before kneeling down, helping her. "Get on my back and don't tell me you can't!"

Phara nodded a bit, and slipping onto his back. She was barely conscious at this point. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but the grip didn't last as she drifting into unconsciousness. Just what he needed! He grabbed used her sword as a ledge under her, holding it tightly in his hand. It was the only way he could do this with one hand and he could barely do it.

He stood up, bending forward to keep her on his back as he nearly ran through the forest back to the other, seeking Faust. The wound wasn't serious, but the blood loss on the other hand was. He was sure of that much.

By the time he finally found the wheel-chaired doctor, her body was already becoming close and her usually rosy cheeks were pale. "Just do something!" he demanded, having already placed her down where Faust asked.

Faust pushed the young man out of the room and set to work on the fading girl. He didn't seem to confident in his ability to save her. His expression had been too grim for Ren's liking.

"Damn it!" the young Tao heir snapped, slamming his fist into the nearby wall. he was so angry at himself. If only he'd been stronger. If only he hadn't wasted so much energy in the tournament's fight. If only he knew about this Raizen's intentions! If only... It didn't matter. No matter what, he couldn't change the past. What happened was already done. There was no backspace or rewrite to life. That was unrealistic and he knew it. It didn't matter what he had been or what he could have been because he hadn't been any of those things. He hadn't done those things. This is the situation they were in right now and this is where they were. That's all there was to it. There was no way around it really. As much as it angered him, he had to accept it. No matter how much it hurt...

It seemed like forever before Faust came back out of the room. "She's going to be okay. She'll make a mostly full recovery." he started. His choice of words and still seriousness left Ren knowing there was something he wasn't being told.

"Mostly full recovery?" Ren repeated, frowning, already concerned again.

"She lost the baby." Faust said simply, but Ren knew right away there was still something else. He knew it.

"Don't play me for a fool! I could see that!" he snapped angrily and clearly annoyed. He didn't want to play games. He just wanted to know.

Faust frowned, looking to the younger man. "...It is... unlikely that she'll ever be able to get pregnant again. Most of that was severely damaged. There's nothing more I can do." Now that news struck Ren deep. It... wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted a child, a heir, one day. He didn't want one with anyone else, just with her.

"Unlikely?" he asked, looking for some tiny bit of hope.

"Perhaps... if you are very likely and by a miracle." the doctor said frankly, being honest with the boy. Ren's heart immediately sank into his stomach.

"I should do your wounds. Your arm is broken, is it not?" Faust asked, changing the subject. Ren didn't say anything, but let the doctor do what he wanted. Ren could only think about her. How would she react? What would she say? He didn't want to know, nor did he want to be the one to tell her. Still, he had too. He couldn't just let someone else do such a thing. He'd have to tell her when she awoke, because he knew the first thing she'd ask about was their baby - just to verify. He would tell her then.

* * *

So this is kind of a scene from a fanfiction I've been thinking about writing for some years now. Phara is my OC. This is kind of an idea I've been throwing around in my head recently with a baby and her losing it. Something along those ideas. So, I was in the mood for writing and this is what came out of the idea.


End file.
